staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5444 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5444); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5445 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5445); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; 08:20 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 5 Panna z kozą; serial przygodowy TVP 09:05 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Nowe szaty króla (Emperor's New Groove); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 10:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Recykling, odc. 11 (Recycling, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek idzie do kina, odc. 102 (Horrid Henry Goes to the Movies); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:50 Wściekłe gary - odc. 12; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Ganges - źródło życia - odc. 2 Rzeka życia (odc. 2 Rzeka życia) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1704; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2092 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2210; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5446 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5446); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5447 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5447); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2093 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2211; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy lubi niebieski, odc. 9 (Timmy Wants The Blues); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Kino dla zuchwałych - Wyspa skarbów - cz. 1 (Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island), ep. 1) - txt.str.777 96'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:10 Teatr Telewizji - Czwarta siostra - txt.str.777 103'; spektakl teatralny 00:10 Pieska śmierć (Shooting Dogs); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2005) 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Faceci na topie - odc. 9 (Big Shots, ep. 9); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 7 (Lost IV, ep. 7, Ji Yeon); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 3 06:30 Przechować pamięć historii - Żydzi kaliscy; reportaż 06:55 Bez uzależnień; reportaż 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 175 Krępujące dolegliwości; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Dorota Segda 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Sztuka życia 12:25 Siedem cudów Chin - Zakazane Miasto - odc. 7 (Seven Wonders of China. The Forbidden City - ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:55 Pytając o Boga - odc. 32 - "Kościół XXI w."; magazyn 13:20 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 11; teleturniej 14:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 444 - Niezwykły traf; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 27 seria III "Kolega z Rochester"; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/66; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 October road - odc. 10/19 (October Road, ep. 11); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 50 (250) Zalety pogodnego charakteru; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 591 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 835; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 575 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Alibi na poniedziałek - Atak na posterunek 13 (Assault on Precinct 13) 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005) 00:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Jak Beatlesi zachwiali Kremlem (How the Beatles Rocked the Kremlin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:05 Sukces... - odc. 1/9 - Zaproszenie do tańca; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:05 P. S. (P. S.) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Twój Fundusz, twoja szansa Odcinek: 6 17:15 Twoje popołudnie z TV Łódź 17:45 Twoje popołudnie z TV Łódź 18:15 Katolicki tygodnik informacyjny 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:50 Sport 19:00 Pogotowie reporterskie ŁWD 19:15 Rozmowa dnia 19:20 Akademia muzyki 19:30 Łódzkie forum 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:11 Walet pik; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:53 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:41 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:22 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:38 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:51 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:58 Za kulisami PRL - Ludzie z betonu odc. 35; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 31 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 33 8:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 3 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 329 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 49 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 300 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 301 Sezon: 6 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 50 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 177 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 13 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1310 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 55 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 302 Sezon: 6 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 174 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1311 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 51 20:00 xXx 22:30 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 16 news Odcinek: 10 22:35 44 minuty 1:30 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie Odcinek: 6 2:30 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 579 3:30 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 45 3:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 688 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1580 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 93 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 496 11:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 17 12:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 18 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 584 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 585 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 94 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 835 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1446 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 813 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 925 0:10 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 9 1:10 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 496 1:35 Uwaga! 1:55 Arkana magii 3:15 Rozmowy w toku 4:15 Nic straconego 4:55 Uwaga! 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TV 4 4:50 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 5:10 Zbuntowani - odc. 17, Meksyk 2006 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny partol - odc. 181, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczybny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 157, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 178, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 63 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 158, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 179, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 35, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 36, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 158, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Łowcy burz - serial dokumentalny, USA 2007 22:00 Galileo - odc. 218 23:00 Galileo - odc. 219 0:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Plecak pełen przygód - odc.1/13 (odc.1); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (30); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Królik w śmietanie na dziko; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 363; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Bez uzależnień; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Tele PRLe - (7); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 171* Kobieta sukcesu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 23* seria II - Niemiecka ruletka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 54; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Maryla show; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zagadkowa blondynka - (11); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Śpiewnik kresowy (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 32; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 1 - Nowy listonosz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Blondynka - odc. 8/13* - Noc szczurołapa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Benefis - Jerzego Bończaka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sukces - odc. 15/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sukces - odc. 16/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 1 - Nowy listonosz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 69; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 363; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 3. Ojczyzna; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 4. Modlitwa; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Przed Opolem - 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Felieton promujący 48 Krajowy Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki Opole 2011. W tym odcinku przedstawiamy koncert pt. "Superwieczór , w którego skład wchodżą "Superjedynki", Superpremiery" oraz "Superdebiuty" 06:00 Zakończenie dnia